


Keeping Warm

by MamaNana



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Holiday, Keeping warm, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/pseuds/MamaNana
Summary: A short ficlet about the benefits of staying in on a cold day.
Relationships: Robo-Ky/Venom (Guilty Gear)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> For Jin as part of the ASW Secret Santa. Enjoy!

“Looks like we'll have to close down for today,” Venom sighed in defeat as he peered out the window. The snow outside didn't appear to be letting up anytime soon, and the streets were devoid of people. What was the point of opening up if there weren't any customers? It didn't help that it was rather cold in the loft. The young baker pulled himself away from the window and reluctantly sat down on his bed, throwing a blanket over himself.

Venom never really liked cold weather. It reminded him too much of his days as an assassin, when he had to camp out in deplorable conditions, all to keep tabs on his target. As he huffed to himself, his impromptu “assistant” came into the room. “Oi, Venom. It's almost eight.” The bionic voice echoed a bit.

“I know. We're not opening.” Venom curled up.

“Why not?” The robot replied, not even putting two and two together.

“Because it's too cold for anyone to be outside.” The curling became more apparent. “Or inside for that matter.”

Robo-Ky scoffed. “Humans are weird.” And without any kind of prompt, he sat next to Venom, gently heating himself up. “You should have said something sooner.”

Venom looked at his roommate. “Hm?” But before he could say anything else, Robo-Ky had an arm around him, pulling him into that warmth. The robot hadn't done anything like this before, but then again, it hadn't been this cold. Robo-Ky pulled the blanket around his form as well, giving Venom even more warmth. The baker couldn't help getting closer. He uttered a quiet “thank you” and leaned on Robo-Ky's shoulder.

“Since we're not opening, what are you gonna do with your day?” Robo-Ky asked.

Venom froze briefly. He hadn't even thought that far. “I'm not sure. Perhaps I should catch up on paperwork for the shop, or work on the budget. Or...” He soon felt Robo-Ky holding him in both arms. “Maybe you should just take the day off. Get some much deserved rest.” The robot brushed some of that soft white hair away from Venom's face.

“I... I suppose I could do that too.” He smiled, letting himself get lost in that hug. A day off sounded like a great idea.


End file.
